


A Little More Faith

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hackers, Alternate Universe - Police, Hacking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from tumblr "Or in which Monty is a hacktivist and Miller is a cop because I really love them as a hacker and cop. Minty Soulmate AU as well"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little More Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Come join me on tumblr! I always need more prompts!
> 
> [Over here!](http://onceuponahundred.tumblr.com/)

The day Monty Green met his soulmate was coincidentally the same day he thought his life was going to end. It all started the moment he was almost caught hacking into a secure network as he had been trying to take down the website of this anti-something or the other group. The point was though that he was pissed off at them and he wanted them to all burn in hell.

So what does Monty Green hacker  extraordinaire do? He does what he does best. Hack. But it seemed like this group was smarter than they looked like and they had put up a trap for Monty. A trap that he had foolishly fallen into. But if he hadn’t been tricked by this very stupid idea, Monty would never have had the chance to meet the man whose name was tattooed on his body.

Monty had gotten his tattoo on his 13th birthday and when he had seen the name appear of his maybe future partner, his heart had sunk. Of all the names he could’ve gotten Monty got one of the most popular names for boys ever.

Nathan

In the beginning when he was younger, Monty had gotten so excited every time he met someone named Nathan, but then they would turn out to have a different name tattooed on their body and Monty’s hopes were crushed just a tiny bit more. Not Monty’s heart didn’t even skip a beat if he heard the name, Nathan. Instead he went about his life thinking he was going to choose his own destiny and not let some silly tattoo determine his fate.

There were some people who didn’t believe in the whole soulmate thing. There were some who fall in love with other people and stay with them never once thinking about their so called “soulmate” out there somewhere in the world.

Monty though had always believed in the concept of the soulmates. He had loved listening to the story of how his parents had met and fallen in love. He couldn’t wait for the same thing to happen to him but as time went on and Monty grew up, he slowly realized that not everyone got a happy ending. Monty wanted to believe that everyone did have a fairytale ending but at times, it just didn’t seem possible to him.

Cursing under his breath Monty shrugs the bag up higher on his shoulder as he continues to jog down the hallway. This really was stupid of him. He was smarter than this. Then again this group really had pissed him off and he was willing to go down for what he believed in. He had done it before and he would definitely do it again.

However Monty really shouldn’t have messed with people who had a lot more money than he did. He also shouldn’t have messed with people who were close friends with the police. He really shouldn’t have done it but he had no choice. His hands had been tied.

“Stop right there!”

Groaning Monty spins arounds, hands raised above his head. An eyebrow skillfully arches upward as he takes in the sight of a very hot young cop. The cop seems to be just as surprised at the sight of Monty.

Monty just smirks drawling, “First time seeing a criminal up close and personal rookie?”

“No I just didn’t expect you to be so young. What are you? 18? 19?”

Growing indignant Monty huffs out, “I’m 23 years old, I’ll have you know!”

“Could’ve fooled me. Now what are you doing trespassing on the Griffin Corps. building?”

Monty has a hard time controlling his anger and so he practically spits out, “Those damn bastards lured me here. They wanted to catch me. They knew that I wouldn’t be able to resist them hurting cute little bunnies, so of course I had to take down their whole server but to do that I would need to be in the damn building and of course it was a fucking trap. I fucking hate the Griffins.”

For some reason the cop starts to chuckle, a smile lighting up his whole face and Monty is confused. Hot cops weren’t supposed to laugh at him. They were supposed to arrest him and then he could move on with his life but no this one seemed to be different.

“You okay there chief? I’m pretty sure you’re not supposed to start giggling at what the guy you’re trying to catch says.”

“You’re right but it was just adorable the way you said cute bunnies. Also I’m not really supposed to be arresting you. I’m just here to scare you slightly. Clarke Griffin said that she’s interested in hiring you as a technical person for the company. This was all a test to see how well you would perform.”

At this sudden news a stream of curses flies out of Monty’s mouth. Dropping his hands he mutters, “Those son of bitches. Using bunnies to lure me in. They’re good. They’re real good.”

The cop just stands there, hands tucked into his pockets as he looks at the flustered Asian boy who was standing there talking to himself. For some reason he couldn’t seem to strike up the desire to leave. Instead he wanted to be around this curious being for as long as possible. That’s why he’s able to ask, “Do you want to maybe go out with me sometime?”

As soon as Monty hears the question his eyes widen and his mouth drops. All thoughts of saving the bunnies fly out of his head as all he thinks about is that the hot cop asked him out on a date. Telling himself to remain calm Monty just says, “Sure but I do like knowing the names of the guys I go out with.”

Another chuckle falls out of the cop’s mouth and Monty just wants to bottle up the sound and listen to it forever.

“I’m Miller and you are?”

“Monty, I’m Monty Green.”

Monty tries not to let his disappointment show through. This wasn’t his soul mate but maybe Monty didn’t need to find his soulmate. Maybe he just needed to find someone who smiled at him the way Miller did.

It’s on their second date when Monty finds out what Miller’s real name was. At first he’s shocked but as he stares up at Miller who was looking down sheepishly he just laughs before pulling the other boy down for a kiss. Maybe Monty had just needed a little more faith to find Nathan Miller the boy who had Monty’s name on his body.

 

 


End file.
